Love lasts a lifetime
by Akitothedragon121
Summary: Hatsune Miku a "currently 7 year old girl" until later chapters. She loses her dad and only lives with her mom. All Miku wants is to be loved by someone. until one day she meets this one girl that will change her life forever. A Miku x Luka story by Akitothedragon121.
1. Chapter 1- A new life

Love lasts a lifetime

By Akitothedragon121

Chapter one- A New Life

Hey Mommy! Where are you?! screamed Miku. Im over here sweetheart!

Miku found her mom right behind the willow tree trimming dead branches.

Hey mommy,When will i see daddy again? Miru got very tense at the question

her daughter just asked, Miru broke down crying...sobbing heavily as she remembered the events that led up to kikoro's death. It took a few minutes for Miru to calm down then she started to speak. Miku you know i love you right? said Miru. Miku nodded and said, of course i love you Mommy you big silly and i know you love me too. Miru started crying again but in "happy tears" so to speak. Mommy what's wrong, why are you crying? asked Miku. Well for one i'm blessed by the most beautiful~daughter in the world. Miku giggled at what her mom just said. Im not the most beautiful in the world said Miku said playfully. Well Miku thats what i think about you. said Miru. Well mommy do you know what i think about you? Miku hugged her mom and then said, mommy, without you i would have no house to live in at all. Without you i would have nobody to read me Mizuki's bedtime adventures. But most of all without you i would have nobody to say they love me. said Miku. Miru never thought that her daughter would say something as passionately as that. Miku saw the shocked look on her mommy's face and heartwarmingly chuckled, then she hugged her mom. Miru started to cry again and slightly chuckled. Mommy what else were you going to tell me? Miru started to speak but the words were caught in her throat. Then she started to speak, Miku...Daddy isn't coming back. said Miru. W..why not? asked a saddened Miku. Where did daddy go? He went to heaven. said Miru. Miru tried to stay as calm as possible while telling Miku. Where is that mommy? asked Miku. Well sweetie its up there, Miru pointed upward with her index finger. Can we go see him mommy? asked Miku. When it's your time sweetie….when it's your time. Now off to bed, we have a big day tomorrow. said Miru. Like what mommy? asked Miku. You will see, now go to sleep, I love you. I love you too mommy, goodnight. Then Miku kissed her Mom's forehead and ran to bed.

After Miru placed Miku to bed she walked to her room. Then Miru sat down on her bed and wondered to herself, what would make Miku ask a question like that? Kikoro died two years ago from cardiac arrest. He died when Miku was five years old. Miru ran that thought through her mind several times and said out loud, well she's just curious. Then Miru crawled under the covers and fell asleep. Miku however was still awake , because everytime she tried to fall asleep she had nightmares of her daddy collapsing in the dining room after eating hoursou."flashback two years ago" Hey Miku can you pass the pepper…..Then Kikoro collapsed. Daddy! Miku screamed. Get up daddy…..please get up. Mommy! But there was no help in sight. That night Kikoro Hatsune died of cardiac arrest on october 5th 1996. Miku cried so much after remembering that she fell asleep from emotional exhaustion. Next morning...Sweetie wake up! yelled Miru. Miku awoke to her mom yelling and she looked to see what time it was. 5:00am, Mommy its too early! Miku shouted. Come on sweetie we have a lot to do today. said Miru. O.K . said Miku. We are moving out. said Miru. But why i love it here mommy , is there something wrong with it here?asked Miku. No of course not but we are moving out of the country. said Miru. Ooooo...really? asked an excited Miku. I think its about time we went places, so pack your things sweetie we are moving to japan. So Miku and Miru got there things packed up into suitcases and drove off to the airport. Well Miku are you ready? asked Miru. Ya Lets go mommy, i don't want to miss the plane! Then Miku and Miru boarded the plane off to japan. "12Hrs later" Miku wake up. said Miru. Huh…..What is it mommy? asked a groggy Miku. Look out your window Miku. As Miku did she was in shock and awe at what she was seeing. Its so pretty mommy. Said Miku. Yes it is. said Miru. Attention all passengers welcome to Japan.

Authors Note:Hey to all you out there reading stories such as this one. I would like to thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read my first attempt at a story. I really hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment and possibly private message me. Im Akito The Dragon 121/Tony and i'll see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2-The start of a new life

**Love lasts a lifetime**

**By Akitothedragon121**

**Chapter 2-The start of a new life**

**Authors note- To all who enjoyed chapter 1 im glad. Although I must tell you this chapter is 2 years into the future. Miku is currently enrolled into crypton junior high and she has some really good friends. Also happy Easter to you all who celebrate. Neru- This is going to be interesting. Akito- Well of course Neru, if it wasn't then nobody would read this. Neru- ENJOY!**

**Miku was sleeping in mathematics class and the lunch bell rang so they would be excused to go to lunch. So Len decided to wake Miku up the "Fun" way. MIKU! Len screamed. HOLY LEEK! screamed Miku. What's wrong with you!? said a furious Miku. Well had to get you up somehow, now come on Miku its lunch time. said Len nonchalantly. Ok, then you are buying lunch for me then. said Miku. Wait, what, why me? asked Len. Well because you scared me and if you don't i'll hit you with a leek, ok? said Miku. As Miku and Len were walking to the cafeteria they encounter a wild pikachu. Just kidding its Neru. Really, you called me a pikachu? asked Neru. Well your yellow enough, at least your hair is. said Akito. I could of thought of something better. said Neru. I guess i don't care Neru, anyways Miku and Len are coming your way. Said Akito. WHAT! You know i hate that twin tailed little bitch. Said Neru. Well have fun. Said Akito. Neru, who are you talking to? asked Len. None of your goddess forsaken business. snapped Neru. Geez someones a little mad. said Miku. Shut It twintails, do i need to come over there and kick your ass!? said Neru. Fight, Fight ,Fight said Akito. DON'T MAKE ME! Neru screamed at Akito. Someones mad….Said Akito. I think i've had enough crazy for one day, don't you agree Miku? asked len. Ya lets just go to lunch before she goes completely nuts. said miku. Hey screw you two! Screamed Neru. No thanks i don't want AIDS. said Len. Miku and Len both laughed hysterically and walked to the cafeteria. As Miku and Len were walking away Kaito walks up to Neru. Honestly Neru, you overreact a little too much. said Kaito. Oh, Shut the hell up ice cream boy! snapped Neru. Hey no need to be hostile, just saying you need to tone it down a bit. said Kaito. Uhhh.. ok im sorry. Apologized Neru. It's all good, im used to being yelled at. said Kaito with a sadistic grin. Hey Miku you ok? asked Len. Of course im ok Len! exclaimed the excited tealette. Hi Miku-chan. said Luka. Oh Hi Luka-san. Luka and Miku greeted each other as they passed through the lunchroom. Well thats weird. commented Len. Ya i guess it is, i mean she never really talks to anyone. Said Miku. Why would she say hi to me only? Asked Miku. She is quite the strange one. said Black Rock Shooter. HOLY LEEK! Miku screamed. Everyone then stopped what they were doing and stared at Miku. Ahhh...sorry everyone. said Miku. Then everyone started what they were previously doing. Goddess you come out of nowhere. said Miku. Well i get that from almost everyone, so im not surprised. Said Black Rock Shooter. Why are you here? asked Miku. Something isn't right here. Said Black Rock Shooter. What do you mean? asked Miku. I don't know but it's only a extremely minor threat currently, nothing to worry about right now. Said Black Rock Shooter. Well if it's nothing to worry about then i guess i'll see you later then, i'm going to chemistry. See you soon then miku. Said Black Rock Shooter. Alright bye then. **

**Authors note: So what do you think? leave a comment . And whats that low level threat about? asked Neru. Well you will have to find out. said Akito. Bye everyone! yelled Neru.**


	3. Chapter 3-How long do friendships last?

Love lasts a lifetime

By Akito The Dragon 121

Chapter 3-How long do friendships last?

Authors note: Hey to you all out there still reading my story. Sorry for the long wait and there really is no excuse for the long wait. So i apologize and hope you are not mad at me. Neru- Well they look pretty mad at you Akito. Ya i can see that Neru. said Akito. I think its time "Gets stabbed by a leek" Neru- Geez Miku, never thought you would be that mad. Miku- Well he never should of stopped the story for even a second with me and Luka-san! Neru- You ok Akito…. Akito- Owwww No….. Neru you know what to do. Neru- Akito doesn't own vocaloids..Akito- Thanks..ow

Miku...Miku..Can you hear me? Yes i can but who are you? Asked Miku.

You don't remember Miku, I'm your dad. My...Dad..But you're dead. said Miku. Your dreaming silly..You're soul left your body. Am i dead? asked Miku. No you're alive but your soul just left your body for a temporary amount of time, so i can speak with you. Said Kikoro. I've missed you Miku. Said Kikoro. Miku started bawling, so her dad held her tightly. I..I missed you too..Dad. Said Miku. Miku could not stop crying about her dad being gone. Miku its ok… Stop crying sweetheart. Said Kikoro. I love you Miku and always will, ok? I know dad i just can't stand you being gone. said Miku. Why did you leave dad? asked Miku. Our goddess took me for a reason that i can not explain to you sweetie. said Kikoro. I understand dad. said Miku with a crestfallen expression. Everything will be fine Miku, now wake up. Miku practically jumped out of bed in surprise,out of what just happened. Dad...I will always love you. said Miku while crying. Good morning sweetie. Said Miru. What's wrong Miku, are you hurt, did you have nightmares? Asked a concerned Miru. It's nothing mom just remembering the past. Miku said smiling. Ok then sweetie then it's time to get ready for school. Said Miru. OK mom! said Miku happily. As Miku went to get ready for school she undressed for a shower. She was turning on the water so it could get hot. Miku was still dressed in her black and red laced bra and her teal and white panties. Then she heard tapping on her window. Miku always feared things such as that she slowly opened the window curtain and saw nothing was there. Of course she covered up her body, otherwise perverts just might want to take pictures. Miku went to get undressed for the shower again but then heard that tapping, except it got louder. The teallettes body was shaking like a leaf. Miku was pretty sure it was her cherry blossom tree that kept hitting the window. So she looked out the window again, terrified of what might try and mess with her. She quickly opened the curtain again, this time not caring who see's her. Miku even went as far as opening the window. Then she saw nothing was there, but as Miku went to close the window this happens. MIKU! Rin and Len scream at the same time. KYAAAAAAAA! Miku screamed so loud that almost the whole neighborhood could hear it. Ow ow ow ow ow ow. said the twins in unison. GET OUT YOU FREAKS! Screamed Miku. Ok.. Sorry Miku, we had to do it. I DON'T CARE, GET OUT! Ok Miku but answer me this one question before we leave? Said Rin. What?! Asked a pissed Miku. Do you still like us? As Miku was about to answer that question she saw like twenty people staring at them. KYAAAAA! There she goes again. NO I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! Then Miku slammed the window shut. After Miku screamed at them, she jumped into the shower and got ready for school. Bye Mom! Love you. Said Miku. Ok bye sweetie love you too. said Miru. As Miku was about to run to school, she saw a letter sticking out of her mailbox. I wonder who thats from? Miku asked herself. It says its from Megurine Luka, from Megurine-san, thats strange. said Miku. Then she opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Hatsune Miku.

I know it is strange to be reading this letter but i couldn't bring myself to face you. I've been a shut-in for so long and i barely talk to anyone. I want to get to know you and your friends more. Rin and Len kagamine i believe. Miku sneered at the names and continued to read. I really don't have any reason to hang out with you but please just give me a chance. Miku giggled at what Luka wanted from her. I am socially awkward but i guess i'm fun to be around. I hope you at least consider my offer Miku.

Best wishes-Megurine Luka

Wow, Luka-san is sure a strange one, but i have to admit the attempt is cute. Said Miku to herself. I'm going to go talk to luka and see how things go. said Miku to herself. Miku checked her wristwatch and saw the train leaves in 10 Minutes. HOLY LEEK! Miku yelled. I'm going to miss the train! MIku started running and made it with two minutes to spare. Ahhh i made it. said Miku. As Miku went and sat down she noticed that the twins were standing next to the trains upper class door. Miku then began to look outside. Then she felt tapping on her shoulder and she turned around to see the twins standing right in front of her. Hi Miku! Said the twins. NO! Get away from me! Screamed Miku. Look Miku we wanted to apologize about earlier. Ya i'm sorry Miku. said Rin. I'm sorry too. Said len. I don't want to hear it you two. said Miku. You exposed MY body to pretty much everybody in the entire neighborhood. They even took pictures! said a BEYOND pissed Miku. But… said the twins. NO BUTS! Screamed Miku. I'm tired of your bullshit, both of you. said Miku. As that was said the train stopped in front of the school. Don't bother talking to me. Said Miku. Then the teallette walked off the train and onto school campus. Hey! Hatsune-san! Screamed Luka. Hello Megurine-san, how are you today? asked Miku. Well doing pretty well right now. said Luka. Why are you out here by yourself? asked Miku. Well cause i..i uhhhh… Luka tried to speak but was to nervous to. Are you ok Megurine-san? asked Miku. Ahhh...ya i'm ok. said Luka. Ok as i was saying i'm out here because…..i. i wanted to know if you read the letter i wrote you.? said Luka. Why yes i did and i would think that would be lovely. Said Miku. KYAAAAA screamed Luka in happiness. Thank you Hatsune-san, Thank you so much! No problem Megurine-san, but there are some rules, ok? said Miku. Well ok like what? asked Luka. Rule Number one- No formalities with each other. And Rule number Two- Be yourself. Is that easy enough? asked Miku with a smile on her face. Sounds great! said Luka with a cheerful expression. Well great looks like you can call me Miku then. Said Miku. Well then you can call me the esteemed Luka. Said Luka while laughing. In your dreams. Said Miku laughing as well. While Luka was still laughing, Miku looked at Luka. Her looks were flawless, She had the most Beautiful voice, the most "pink" hair you will ever see, a gorgeous smile and don't forget the curves on her. Goddess, she is beautiful. Miku thought to herself. Uhhh, Miku are you ok? asked Luka. YA! Miku said a little louder than she thought. Sorry just reminding Myself of what i need to do later. Lied Miku. Ok then, oh i wanted to ask you something Miku? What is it? Miku asked with a dumbfounded expression. Are you dating anyone? asked Luka. Well no not right now, why? asked Miku. Just curious thats all. said Luka. Well we better get to english Miku, otherwise Miss Takanashi is going to gripe at us again. said Luka. Ok.. I'm going to feel really stupid sitting in that class though, i absolutly hate english. Said Miku. Well i can help you with that. said Luka. As Miku was about to say something, she saw lily laying on the floor covered in blood. LILY! Miku screamed. Miku ran over to Lily who was barely alive at the moment. M..Mi..Miku.. Said Lily. Luka call an ambulance NOW! screamed Miku. Luka called the emergency number and the paramedics arrived in two minutes. They took lily onto the ambulance and then drove away to the hospital. Miku was on her knees crying about her best friend lily. Miku it's ok, Lily is a strong girl. Said Luka. Lily isn't going to die, is she? asked a crying Miku. She will live, Miku. Said Luka. I hope so Luka. I Hope so.

Authors Note: Hey whats up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope there is more and more viewers. You guys and girls are the reason i keep writing. I'm Akito the dragon 121 and i'm out of here.


End file.
